Stubborn
by emerald topaz
Summary: Edward and Bella are in love instantly. But Bella doesn't want to give in. How will Edward win Bella's heart? ExB
1. Chapter 1

**To Get What I Want**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Forks was my home, and has been for 2 years, ever since I moved down here as a freshman to give my mom and her new husband, Phil their newly wed space.

I glanced at the clock in my car, 7:25. I had 5 minutes to get to the school's office where I worked before and after school for an hour, to earn money that I was saving up to buy a new car, at first, but now that I have bonded with my car, I don't think I want to let it go. So now I have some money on the side for when I go grocery shopping, and to pay for gas.

I unlocked the door to the office right on time, to find it empty and dark as it usually was this early in the morning.

I sat down behind the counter at the front desk, booted up the computer, and waited to watch the students shuffle buy the office on there way to class, and to find their friends. I only really hung out with my friends at lunch, and every once in a while when I would decide that it wouldn't completely kill me to be social and go out to the mall for a couple of hours, so that I can at least keep the friends that I actually had.

I only really had 1 close friend, and that was Jake. He has been my best friend since I first stepped foot into the school. I had known him before from when I would come down and visit Charlie; but now we new everything about each other.

I would never hesitate to go anywhere with Jake. Luckily for me we had almost all of the same classes together, except biology; but that was okay because that class usually went by fast for me anyway, because I had my own lab table, and it is easier and faster to work by myself.

I decided that while I sat here, I could get a head start on the homework that was going to be assigned.

As I started to type my 5-paragraph essay that was going to be due tomorrow for English, I heard the door click open, and an uneasy draft of coldness hit me straight in the face.

I rearranged the coat on my body to heat me up a little bit more from the sudden coldness from the air outside when I looked up into the most blindingly gorgeous golden topaz eyes, I had ever seen.

After what seemed to have been a half hour, I realized that I was still staring at the topaz eyes that had met mine when they stepped into the room.

I noticed this immediately and tore my eyes away reluctantly and stared at the counter where my hands rested as a deep red blush approached my cheeks, steadily, and scorching my face.

I cleared my throat quietly to myself before looking up knowing my face was beet red, to see, not only 1, but 5 pairs of gleaming topaz eyes smiling at me.

I snapped my mouth shut, just now realizing that it had been hanging open for the world to see.

I didn't even have time to control the blush that ran to my cheeks at lightening speed.

To hide my shameful red face, I looked down at a stack of papers and pretended to re- organize them.

"Um, what do you guys need?" I knew what they needed. They needed their slips that they are supposed to hand to each teacher to get it signed.

I knew that that was what they needed because I had never seen them before, and as this is a small school, and I work in the front office, everyone, especially me, knows everyone.

"We need our schedules, and class sheets."

The voice that I heard respond back was one I had never heard before, and it was beautiful. So melodious, and musical, it sounded almost as if he were singing the reply.

Quickly I glanced through the stack of papers I had been pretending to re- organize since they got here.

I looked up from the papers and held my hand out to the boy who had replied to me, trying not to look at his face.

"The Cullen's." I stated mater-of-factly.

"Yes." The boy replied.

I giggled softly to myself before speaking again.

"I heard your father was the new doctor coming to work at the hospital." I stated.

"If that's true, I will be seeing him a _lot._" Oops. I didn't mean to let the fact that I basically trip over air whenever I get the chance.

I looked hoping that none of them wanted to question me on what I had just said. Then I saw the boy I had been staring at before open his mouth to say something just as the ball rang.

Phew. Just barely missed a Q & A about my obsessive clumsiness.

Unfortunately for me the second I stood up, and grabbed my backpack, I tripped over the strap that was hanging down the side of it, twisted in mid air, and landed on my back with the backpack on top of me.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I felt the pressure of my enormously over stuffed backpack on top of me.

I opened my eyes after hitting the ground to see those honey butter topaz eyes looking down at me with worry creased on his untouched forehead.

He bent down, picked the backpack off of me, and reached his hand out towards me for me to take.

Reluctantly I took it, not wanting to have been in that situation at all.

"Thanks", I mumbled quickly, before fast walking out of the room to get to the sanctuary that was my first class.

As I stepped inside, a blast of warm air hit me, making me shiver from the extreme difference between the air outside, and the warmth of the blast.

Instantly I met up with Jacob over at where we sat in the back of the room.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I sped down the streets of Forks towards the school that we were starting at today.

Everyone was a little bit upset that we were being forced to go to school right when we got here, but it was okay for me because I usually didn't do much during a day but listen to my music up in my room.

I like it that way though; but I like school; except for the fact that every person in the school is either thinking rude, or nasty thoughts about me and my brothers and sisters.

I really hoped that this school would have someone not thinking like that.

As we arrived and stepped out of the car at the school, I could already here the thoughts of the people that saw us arrive. So far, no such luck with my friendliness meter here.

Girls goggling, guys rolling their eyes and giving us smirks, the usual. Ugh. Today was going to be a long first day; I could feel it inside me.

We stepped into the small office, all at once, taking in our surroundings. It was very small in there, and it made me a little claustrophobic; especially with Emmett standing right beside me.

I glance in the direction of the girl who was working the main counter, and we all walked up to her at a normal human pace.

I looked down at the top of the girl's head over the counter waiting for her to look up and see us.

The girl slowly lifted her head up and looked straight into my eyes.

It shocked me that she had looked straight into my eyes like that.

I just looked back at her unable to look away.

Her eyes were such a majestic color of brown. With lighter caramel swirls circling her pupils.

They were the most amazing pair of eyes I had ever seen.

I didn't know how long it had been when suddenly a whole bunch of thoughts hit me straight on.

Hello, earth to Edward, we need our papers. –Rosalie 

_Nice Choice. She's hot, but a human Edward. We knew you were desperate for some action; but a human. –Emmett_

_Oooh, Edward, what's going on here? Care to explain? –Alice_

_Wow, Edward. Calm down, seriously. I get this feeling from Emmett. But at least yours aren't under the same intention. Ugh! Emmett, stop looking at Rosalie like that. –Jasper_

Ugh! Why did _I_ get the power of reading minds?

I thought to myself as she tore her eyes from mine, and glance down at the tabletop, and then to a stack of papers, where it looked like she was pretending to re- organize them.

I looked back at her face, to see that it was blood red, and she was biting her lip softly, while a smiled curved at the edge of her lips.

My eyes lingered at her lips where she was biting down. Her lips were so plump, and such a soft subtle pink with a hint of red darkening them, making them look so delicious. I just wanted to…

Ah, what was I thinking?

_Hey Edward, I'm not a big fan of what your feeling at the moment. Come on man._

I turned my head to glare at Jasper with a 'I don't know what you're talking about' look in my eyes.

He fired back with a 'well you can't blame me' look.

I knew perfectly well that I could blame him. I could blame any one if I wanted to, I just wouldn't let them know that I was blaming them for it though.

I turned my head back to where the girl was still shuffling the papers around.

Then she quickly cleared her throat, and glance back up at us, so that she could actually see what we looked like.

The second she glanced up to get a good look; she dropped her mouth in shock, and stared at us all standing before her.

I knew it she was just like, every other human. Probably picturing some porno in her mind.

_Don't ever think that about her again! _I mentally slapped myself in the face.

What was that?

I glanced around the room thinking that it might have been one of my siblings; but I knew whose voice it was. Mine.

Hmm. Why would I tell myself not to think that? I always thought that about the girls I saw goggling us. Then I was always backed up with the visual popping into my head.

I decided to make sure that this assumption was right, cause usually I don't give myself a mental slap across the face.

When the girl noticed that she had her mouth hanging open in shock, and she quickly closed it glancing back down to the table, I took that opportunity to see what she was thinking under that luscious head of hair.

What was I saying? Ugh. I really need to stop thinking in such way's; and about a human. It was completely unacceptable.

I quickly shook it off, and focused on her mind. Nothing.

Hmm. That was strange. I never got a blank.

Not from any vampires, and definitely not any humans.

I shook that off quickly as well, as a bit of uneasiness, confusion, and… oh, what was the word? Captivating ness? Whatever, that will do.

I tried again to break through the barrier; she seemed to have around her brain.

Now I was starting to get a little frustrated that I couldn't read her mind.

What is she thinking about? Is she thinking about me? What is causing her to blush so ferociously? Am I making her blush so ferociously? Her blush has such a beautiful crimson shade to it; like her lips. If only, I could just lean in and…

Then suddenly breaking me from my trance the girl started to speak again.

"Um, what do you guys need?" She asked quietly still trying to re- organize the same stack of papers.

Her voice was so soft and sweet. It was music to my ears. As she spoke, the scent from her voice blew over to me, and softly drifted to my noise, and inside my mouth where I could taste it and smell it. It was the loveliest smell I had ever smelled. It was way to tempting for her, and my own good.

This immediately bummed me out, for if I was any where close to her, I don't know how well I would be able to control myself.

I had great control. Almost as good as Carlisle's; but her scent called to me, strongly, to lean in close, and taste the smell that was radiating off of her.

No. I couldn't do that; I wouldn't do that. Not to this poor, innocent, gorgeous, lovely, human being.

Come on, hurry it up Edward; class starts in like 10 minutes, and we all have to find our buildings! –Jasper

_Edward, flirt with her at lunch, we need to get to class. –Rosalie_

_Ah Edward, this is so cute! Ah! I have a great id… La, la, la, la, la. Just get our papers, so we can go to class soon, la, la, la, la, oh yay! La. –Alice_

_Dude, you can stay here as long as you want, but all the rest of us seriously need to get to class. Turn on the charm a little, though, you look like a googlie-eyed statue. –Emmett_

Immediately I saw what I looked like through their eyes. Completely lost in my own world just staring at her with a glimmer in my eyes.

I immediately snapped out of it, as I entered back into my own head. Oh man I really hope she didn't notice. Unfortunately for me, everyone else had.

"We need our schedules and class sheets." I said to her, still somewhat lost in her magnificence.

_Smooth. Way to really get the hook up rolling to the back of the room. Come on man, use some of those vampire moves on her already, then you can stop staring at her and see the rest of her later. _Emmett said to me through his mind. I growled at him to softly for the girl to hear, but the rest of us could hear it fine.

I didn't want to use my vampire skills on her. She was just to innocent, and beautiful. I didn't want to try and do it Emmett's way. I really want to get to know her. She has fascinated me already. I didn't want to get to know her though unless she wanted to get to know me. Which I'm sure she didn't considering how gorgeous she is. She would match rather want someone who wasn't a beast doomed for hell when he finally died; whenever that was going to be.

The girl then held her hand out finally looking away from the papers and back up at us. I noticed that she was trying not to meet my eyes. She didn't like me. She didn't even want to look at my face.

Well it's better for her than. She's safer that way.

I reached out and grabbed the papers from her, and handed them to the rest of my family.

"The Cullen's." She stated very matter-of-factly. The deep crimson settled down to a soft pink maroon color, sitting there casually, as she spoke.

"Yes." I said. I didn't want to give anything away in my voice about being excited that she sounded interested in my last name; and the fact that she actually knew it.

I heard a soft giggle. It was the best sound in the world to hear her laugh. I felt a bit woozy, as I came back to my senses, just to be wobbly again as her scent drafted my way as she spoke again.

"I heard your father was the new doctor coming to work at the hospital." She stated again. She really sounded like she new a lot about us. And yet I heard the slight tendency in her voice that made it sound like she wanted to know more. Much more about us then she definitely should know or want to know.

But just from hearing the interest in her voice made me all giddy inside. I had never felt like this before. It felt like there were butterflies fluttering around In my stomach just waiting to brake free.

_Edward._ I heard Jasper warned me. But I didn't want to be warned; I wanted her, and I knew it to. I wasn't going to try to hide it, cause the feeling in the pit of my stomach was too strong to contain with out letting it slip into my facial expressions.

My mind drifted back to what she had just said. She sounded like she had a secret. I desperately wanted to know that secret. I wanted to hear the secret, I want to taste the secret, I wanted to feel…

_Edward!_ Jasper yelled. _Cut it out. Do you even know what you are feeling inside? Come on, we need to go to class._

Man. Sometimes Jasper could be so annoying. I wanted nothing more than to have the secret revealed to me, and only me. I wanted it to be our secret.

"If that's true, I will be seeing him a _lot._" She said with emphasis on the lot part. This sparked my interest indefinitely.

She got another look of shock on her face.

I knew it. That was part of the secret right there. Out in the open for me to analyze. I was going to find out what this secret of hers was.

I was about to ask her a question about it when the bell rang for class to start.

She looked suddenly relieved that I hadn't been able to ask her my question.

She then stood up quickly and grabbed her backpack. I was hoping that I would be able to walk her to her first class, or at least find out what it was.

Then as suddenly as she had stood up, she had fallen down. She tripped over her other foot, twisted in the air, and landed flat on her back, with her backpack on top of her stomach, and let out a soft groan of pain.

Psychologically, I knelt over lifted the backpack off of her, and held out my hand for her to grab. She looked relieved that the weight of her backpack was finally off of her, and she grasped my hand; and let me help her up.

She grabbed her backpack away from me, softly said thanks while another beautiful crimson read spread rapidly over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose; grabbed her backpack, and bolted out the door at a quick pace for a human,

I watched her out the door and across the lawn. It was only then that I realized that I was standing there alone in the middle of the office, after the bell.

**Hope you liked the first chapter!**

**I know, there was a lot of Edward P.O.V. but there will be more different P.O.V's in the next chapter.**

**Review!**

**-Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stubborn**

**Chapter 2**

**Alice P.O.V.**

We ditched Edward back at the office so that we wouldn't be late for class, and so we could talk about what happened earlier without him butting in.

I had, had a vision where I saw Edward to busy stocking the girl that we met earlier during class, by trying to figure out which classes she had so I knew that he wouldn't be entering our conversation on all of us talking about him.

We all met, with the exception of Edward, after our first class so that we could talk about everything that had happened.

I told them that he wouldn't know a thing, because I had a vision about it, and that we could procede with what we wanted to talk about.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Alice told us that Edward would not be butting into our conversation about what had happened. Once we were all together, I spoke first.

"I say that we set them up." I said joyously, knowing that my plan was pure genius.

"Emmett, how about something NOT completely stupid." Jasper said.

He was only jealous because he didn't come up with as good of a plan as I did.

"Ya, they have to at least no who eachother are before we set them up." Alice put in, with a 'come on that part is sooo obvious' look on her face.

**Alice P.O.V.**

"I think that we should all actually get to know this girl first, or atleast her name before we try forcing her into anything." I suggested knowing all to well that Edward cares to much about this girl to just hook up with her and then trow her aside. You could see it in his eyes.

"Ya, maybe we should ask her to sit with us at lunch, or something. I know Edward would enjoy being able to stare at her all through lunch; even though I'm sure that bringing her to sit with us won't stop him from staring at her anyway." Jasper put in.

"I think that's a great idea Jasper." I said excited that we had a plan set up.

"I don't even think that talking to a human is a good idea, let alone having her sit with us." Rosalie exclaimed.

"Come on Rose, baby, don't you want little Eddie boo to have his first girlfriend?" Emmett asked Rosalie putting his puppy dog face on. I rolled my eyes, at the comment, name, and face he was wearing.

"Whatever. We shouldn't have to deal with Edward's relationship problems; especially when they envolve a _human_." Rosalie spat out the word human.

"Oh hey guys, Alice is having another vision." Emmett said anxiously.

I came back from my vision with the biggest grin on my face that I could manage.

I sat there waiting for someone to ask me what I had seen.

"Alice what was it?" They all asked at the same time waiting for my reply.

Then a plan hit me.

"I don't know, should I let you all in on the secret?" I asked mischevously, with an eyebrow raised, and an evil grin on my face.

"YES!" They all said in unison so loud that the people around us started to look over at us questioningly.

"I don't know. Will you all be able to keep it from Edward?" I asked still trying to play out the plan, and questioning, while the secret was buring my throat wanting to spill out.

"Alice just tell us alread!" Emmett shouted shaking my shoulders roughly.

"Ow!" I said softly giggling to myself about the torture I was putting them through.

"After that I don't know if I want to tell you guys anything." I said with a small smirk just lightly touching my lips. I knew I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"ALICE!!!" They all yelled at me.

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll tell you. But you all have to promise me that you won't tell or think the secret to Edward." I said sticking my pinky into the middle of the circle.

One by one, they each twisted their pinky's around mine signaling that they promised.

"Okay," I said ready to finally spill out my vision.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I quickly glanced through peoples minds to make sure that there was no one in the halls, so I could use my vampire speed to get to my class.

When I arrived at my class, I realized that I was 2 minutes late for class.

I walked up to the teacher to explain why I was late when he cut me off.

"Just say your name and take a seat please." he asked me without even looking up from the textbook infront of him.

He was definately not very enthusiastic about having to show up this early every morning.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." I said turning to the class, and to take a seat near the back of the classroom.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." Mr. Baranzi said, not sounding very thankful at all; and just as i assumed, he wasn't.

He then turned his back to the class to write something on the chalk board.

Through my entire first period, I sat there thinking about what I should do to figure out everything that had happened this morning at the office between me and that girl.

I decided that I would let myself get to know her a little bit, and that I would start to get to know her by figuring out what her class schedule was.

I scanned through minds to see if the girl was in any of the classes. I started with all of the freshman classes, and worked my way up.

Finally I had reached my destination at Jr. English.

I made a mental note to myself so that I could memorize her schedule.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

We got a new partner project in English today, and, as always, Bella and I choose to be partners.

We started to get to work on it immediately. Bella would read the paragraph from the textbook, and I would jot down notes on a piece of paper.

While she read, I couldn't help but stare at the magnificent beauty that was my best friend.

I knew that Bella was my best friend and all, but ever since I met her, I had wanted her to be more than a friend.

I had never had the guts to say anything about it to her before, and I still think thst she could possibly feel the same way about me, but I don't want to ruin the friendship that we have.

"Jake? Jake? Jacob Black?" Bella screetched my name.

"What?" Oh sorry Bells, I got lost in thought again. "I said smiling sheepishly at her, but she saw right threw it. She always knew what I was thinking, which sometimes scared me considering all of the things that I have thought about her. But she always buy's my second lie.

"Hmm. You were thinking about... that mystery girl." She said, and she wasn't asking.

She always knew that I had a secret crush on a certain girl, but I would never tell her who it was.

"Please Jake, please!" Bella pleaded sticking out her lower lip like a puppy, and she put on big sad eyes.

"Because I think that it's good have a thing or 2 to yourself every once in a while." I responded giving her the 'don't even try that look with me' look back at her.

"Hmph." She stated as she crossed her arms infront of her chest.

She continued to pout like a 7 year old stealing a glance at me out of the corner of her eye hoping I would break soon.

She always got the same look back in return.

As we walked out of the class, she sped up to purposely walk infront of me signaling that she was trying to ignore me. But she is never able to for more than 5 minutes.

"Bella, you know you can't ignore me for that long right?" i asked while following her casually to her next class.

"Why are you following me to my class? Your class is on the other side of the campus." I smirked at her knowing that I had just been proved correct.

"See, you did talk to me." I said arching my eyebrow to add to my small smirk.

She opened her mouth and her eyes got really big as she said, "That's not fair! You tricked me by following me to my class knowing that I would question you about it!"

She stomped her foot and put on an upset face.

"And it worked. Didn't it?" I said with the crooked grin that I knew she liked plastered on my face.

"Ugh!" She said as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her.

"I will get you back Jacob Black, if it's the last thing I do." She threatened me, giving me a death glare from underneath her eyelashes.

Bella trying to threaten me just made me smile even bigger, and laugh on the inside, because Bella was the last person to ever even seem to be threatening.

"Oh really Bella? Well I don't know if your capable of that."

Bella pulled me even closer to her and positioned her head so that her nose was almost touching myn.

I could feel her breath against my lips as she tried to pursue her threat.

"Oh trust me Jacob Black, I can do more to you then you have ever even heard of." She glared devilishly at me.

The way she was looking at me, the way her body was pressed so tightly against mine filling any space that was left between us. I could not even dream of what I wanted to happen, but I knew the second that I caved, our friendship would be over, and I didn't want that.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I quickly ran out of the office as fast as I could go without tripping yet again.

I headed straight into my first class, English; knowing that if the teacher hadn't been late, than I would have.

As I sat down at my desk for class, I couldn't think straight.

At the moment, the only thing I could think about was his eyes, his hair, his face, and most definately his touch.

It was so electrifying, it sent chills through my very core that I didn't let surface because I was still to embarrassed about the fall.

When I had grasped his hand it was different from when I was holding Jake's hand, or one of my family's hands. His hand was cold and rock solid as ice; but still caring and gentle.

I shivered at the thought of his touch again.

I hadn't been paying much attention when my English teacher announced a new partner project.

Jake and I looked over at each other automatically becoming partners like we usually did.

We decided that I would read the paragraph's while Jake was supposed to be taking notes.

When I looked up, because I hadn't heard his pencil across the paper. I saw that he was staring at me with that certain look in his eyes that told me exactly what he was thinking about. He was thinking about that mystery girl he would never tell me about; no matter how much I begged and pleaded with him.

"Jake? Jake? Jacob Black?" I screatched at him trying to break him from his trance.

"What? Oh sorry Bells. I got lost in thought again." he said smiling that oh to fake and familiar smile that I recieved whenever he hid his secrets from me.

"Hmm. You were thinking about... that mystery girl." I said very matter-of-factly knowing that that was exactly what he was thinking about.

He sat there thinking silently to himself until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Jake, please!" I pleaded with him knowing that he was never going to tell me anything and that I was basically wasting my time; but I can't give up easily.

Maybe if I ignored him for long enough he would give in this time. He almost gave in the last time I tried to make him tell me until I tripped, knocked him over, and landed on top of him, and after that I couldn't keep ignoring him. It was just to hard to do to him.

But this time I was not going to break. I was a wall of steel that no one could get through.

The bell rang soon after that, and I quickly pulled my stuff into my backpack, slung it over my back, and walked out of the classroom casually as if Jake wasn't watching me.

I stepped infront of Jake as we exited the classroom so that I wasn't tempted to break.

When I thought Jake had started to head to his class on the other side of campus I heard him behind me.

"Bella, you know you can't ignore me for that long right?" He asked me. I could tell that he was enjoying me trying to get it out of him by ignoring him, and he was right; I couldn't last more than 5 minutes ignoring him. But I was a wall today, and there was no way I was going to break this time; and he would.

Wait. Jake was still behind me. "Why are you following me to my class? Your next class is on the other side of the school." I asked him. He was going to be late for his class at this rate.

"See, you did talk to me." He said with with a smirk and raised eyebrow, obviously enjoying that he had won, yet again.

"That's not fair! You tricked me by following me to my class knowing that I would question you about it!" I said, my eyes big. I was so upset at him. I was going to be a wall today, completely unpenatchable; and then he tricked me into talking to him.

"And it worked. Didn't it?" he said with my favorite crooked grin that always made me crack. That was pushing the limit for me.

"Ugh!" I grasped his shirt and pulled him closer to me so that he would look directly into my eyes.

"I will get you back Jacob Black, if it's the last thing I do." I said threatening him hoping that he would crack under the pressure I was trying to put him in.

His smile widened and I thought I heard a soft chuckle escape through his slightly open lips.

"Oh really Bella? Well I don't know if your capable of that." he said with the look he always had in his eyes when thinking about _her_, whoever she was.

I pulled him closer, filling in all the rest of the gaps between us and putting my face right up into his so that he would focus on me, and not this girl. I wanted him to know that I was serious about what I was saying.

"Oh trust me Jacob Black, I can do more to you then you have ever even heard of." I said with a mischiouvous look on my face hoping that he bought it. It didn't look like he did when the bell rang signaling the start of class. I let go of his shirt gave him one last menacing glare, and then stomped of to my class still somewhat upset at Jacob for tricking me, and not telling me who this girl was. I mean it's been 2 years, you'd think that you would have made atleast 1 friend who told you everything; but no, _I_ don't have 1.

**So that's the next chapter. I know there long, I hope you like them long, cause sometimes I don't like fanfic's when there to long.**

**Review and tell me what you think about it so far!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**-Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stubborn**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

After the encounter with Jacob, and me begging for him to finally tell me of this girl he thought was so great that he couldn't pay attention to my threat; nothing else really happened in any of my other classes. The only difference i recognized that there was one certain difference about me that luckily no one noticed but myself.

_All I could think about was that encredibly beautiful i literally bumped into earlier._

I stood up from my seat adn began walking with Angela towards the cafeteria.

We walked in a comfortable silence on our way there which was fine with me considering i couldn't think of anyone other than _him_.

I got mu lunch tray and slowly put a measly bowl of grapes, and a water bottle on to my tray and went to sit down at the usual table i sat at with Angela, Jess, Jacob, Mike (unfortunately), and some other people from my classes.

Jacob sat across from me, and as i looked up at him, i saw that same look in his eyes that he would usually have in them.

"Jacob, do you ever stop thinking about her?" I asked incrediluosly. To be honust, I was starting to get a little jealous of this girl who was constantly occuoying his mind. I mean, I just wanted my friend to pay attention to _me _when I was talking to him.

"Ha... Bella, Bella, Bella. When are you going to learn. I need to keep atleast one secret to myself from you and your nosiness." He chuckled at my expense. I always thought that Jacob and I had agreed to never keep things from eachother. I guess I was wrong.

"I thought we agreed a long time ago that we would never keep anything from eachother, ever?" I asked him raising my voice a little towards the end becoming infuriared at his words.

"Oh come on Bella; you have to have atleast one thing that you've kept as a secret from me. I know you have." He said with a confident smirk spread across his facde lighting up his cheeks in the process.

"Oh really, ya think?" I asked him smirking right back. There was never something that i hadn't told him before.

That's when i suddenly realized that i do have a secret that I haven't told him yet. I haven't told him about the boy that I met earlier in the office, and how infattuated I had become with him lately. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him that just yet because I wanted to make sure that he liked me back before I said anything about and embarressed myself. But maybe if I just told Jacob it would be alright. I mean he would understand right? He is my best friend; and he's a guy, so he should understand more than anyone else what i suddenly feel. Right?

That's when an idea hit me sguare in the jaw.

"Yes Bella, I do think so." He said confidently while starring intently at me and unconsciously leaning forward. I guess that was when he saw the smirk that quickly wiped itself onto my face because he started leaning back with a questioningly look in his eyes.

"Bella... what are you thinking about?" He asked his face becoming uneasy.

"You know, your right Jacob, I have been keeping a secret from you." I paused lightly waiting to see his reaction to what I had just revealed to him.

He narrowed his eyes into small slits and raised one of his eyebrows cautiously, obviously seing the smirk arrising on to my face shyly.

"Which is?" he asked. I knew he knew that he wouldn't get the answer from me that easily.

"Hmm... I would tell you, but that would require a trade." I said, raising my eyebrows suggestively knowing that he knew what the trade was that I wanted.

He blew out a breath I hadn't realized he was holding in, and ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

"Well... I guess i could give a trade," I jumped up happily realizing that I would finally be let in on the secret he has been hiding from me for 2 years.

"Wait, I wasn't finished." He said. I looked up and met his eyes. I was getting frustrated now hearing that he wanted more from me in order for me to hear his secret.

"You have to tell me yours first. And then I will tell you yours; and I have to believe that the 'secret' that you tell me is actually a secret or just some made up lie." He said gaining the upper hand again.

"Jacob, would I lie to you?" I asked him putting on my best pouty face I could manage and puckering out my lips at him.

"He chuckled under his breath at my expression. "Yes You would. But I would be able to figure out if you were lying to me because your face hides nothing from public view."

I smirked at him. Damn, he was right. I couldn't hide anything from anyone.

That's when someone interrupted our conversation.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I wasn't paying attention to my class but I was paying attention to Bella's class.

At the moment I was inside a boy who's name I had learned to be Jacob Black. He sat next to Bella during her English class.

_"We are now working on a partner project. Please find a partner, and read through the chapter and take notes on the paragraphs. Silently, please." _The teacher said to the class.

Jacob immediately turned to look at Bella who was looking at him and smilling the most radiant smile I had ever seen in my entire existence.

They agreed that Bella would read the paragraphs while Jacob took the notes for the paragraphs.

At the moment JAcob was heading his paper and getting it ready for notes on the paragraphs. I decided that I would exit his head at the moment and maybe go back to it later cause the teacher had started to glare at me.

Thats when I heard the thought that I most definately didn't want to hear.

_Oh man, Bella is so beautiful. How I wish I could tell her how I really feel about her. No, no I can't. I don't know what that would do to our friendship._

I was stunned breathless. This guy had a huge crush on Bella. I instantly felt jealous of him being able to spend time with her and thinking about her in that way. I decided that I would stay in his mind just to make sure I knew how Bella felt about him before I butt into her life.

_"Jake? Jake? Jacob Black?" _Bella said waving her hand frantically infront of his face. _Dammit, I was thinking about her again. I have ti stop that she keeps pressuring me to tell her who I'm thinking about, and I don't want to ruin anything._

Bella started talking about how there was this girl that Jacob would constantly be thinking about, and how she wanted to know who she was. I started to laugh a little myself at the expressions that were on her face at different times which earned some looks from people around the room.

I just ignored them and kept focused on Bella. I couldn't deny that I had completely fallen head over heels for her within a matter of about an hour and a half; but I couldn't help myself from her beauty and her inviting scent just waiting for me a couple buildings away.

I couldn't halp but feel a little anctious at what Bella and Jacob's situation was with eachother. I decided that instead of butting in to there converstion anymore, that I use the rest of my classes before lunch to think of something charming and clever so that I can learn a little more about Bella, and her situation with Jacob directly from her. I really hoped it was nothing really serious because I didn't know how I would deal with it if Bella and Jacob were dating.

I shivered just thinking about it. About him all over Bella and Bella enjoying it. Ugh! But from what I heard through Jacob's mind it didn't sound to serious. That loosened my tense muscles a tiny bit at that realization.

**Please Review and tell me what you think about my story so far.**

**Im really nervous about it. My first FF didn't do so good so im hoping this one does better!**

**Thanks for reading**

**-jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stubborn**

**Chapter 4**

**Edwards P.O.V.**

I was still on edge about what I would say to Bella. I didn't know much of what she was like, so I didn't know how she would react to each of the ideas I had thought of to get to know her better.

As I entered the cafeteria I kept my eyes straight ahead. I grabbed a lunch tray and followed the line of students picking up something every now and then not completely paying attention to what I was grabbing at. I paid for my lunch and turned to face the students that were already seated at their respected tables.

As I scanned my eyes around the cafeteria I didn't see her sitting at any of the tables yet. I decided to check the mind of Jacob first thinking that he might know where she was, who she was with, or if she was with him.

I sat down at the table that my family always sat at to find everyone in their own conversations. That was when I found Jacob's mind to realize that she was with him.

A surge of something… jealousy shot through me at that moment. _Why was she always with __**him**_ I sneered his name in my mind. I had already figured out that Bella and this Jacob kid were best friends, and that Jacob wanted to be more. But what about Bella? Did she like him as much as he liked her? Was she even single? I intended to find out.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Jasper asked me with raised eyebrows and a questioning gaze. I sighed. Every one of my family members had assumed about what had happened that morning in the office; and I'm sure that Jasper has already told Alice all of the feelings that had gone through me. And knowing Alice, she probably had a vision, hid it from me while all of my thoughts were on Bella, and then blabbed to the rest of the family by now.

"Yes Jasper, I'm fine." He gave me a sly knowing smirk before bringing his attention back to the conversation he was in before.

I looked back up and around the cafeteria in search of Bella and _Jacob_. I found them talking quietly, and walking with their trays of food over to a table were a huge group of people were already seated. I decided that I would see what I could find about her through what they talked about and through her friends minds so that I would know her better when I finally got my lazy but up to talk to her.

I listened in carefully to what was going on at the table.

A kid I had figured out was very self centered and thought he was the most wanted bachelor at the school, had just asked Bella what she was going to be doing later. I heard through Jacob's mind that his name was Mike, and by Jacob's thoughts and the way that this Mike was looking at Bella, I figured out pretty quickly that Mike had a thing for Bella.

"Jacob and I are going back to my house and we are going to work on homework, probably study a little for that test in English tomorrow, and then probably watch a movie." Bella said to him. The way she said it sent a wave of relief through me. Bella obviously only thought of this guy as a friend and knew that he liked her, and she did not like him back.

Then it finally occurred to me. I have a lot more competition for Bella then just Jacob; and as it seems, he is the closest candidate.

That gave me relief and worry. The relief came from the fact that I now know that Bella is single, and that she isn't giving anyone; besides Jacob, the chance at her.

This also shot worry through me for Jacob and Bella were extremely close, and by her body language around him, I could tell that he was more than just a friend to her; but still not enough for her at the same time.

I hadn't realized how long I had been staring straight at her until I noticed that she was getting up from the table and walking away.

I sighed and turned back to my family to find that they were all shaking there heads at me with tiny smirks on their faces while Emmett tried to muffle his laughing in his shirt.

"What?" I asked them. How come they're blocking their thoughts from me?

"_You are in sooo deep my brother."_ Emmett thought to me, and then I heard him chuckling to himself as the rest of the family got up to head to their classes.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before getting up and following suit of my family.

**Bellas P.O.V.**

Ugh! Not this again. How many times does he have to 'not' ask me out?

"So Bella, I was wondering what you were going to be doing later."

I sighed to myself and told him that me and Jacob would be doing what we usually did almost everyday after school. I don't understand why he doesn't understand that I don't like him.

That was when I first felt eyes penetrating holes through my forehead. I glanced up quickly under my eyelashes to find that Edward Cullen was staring at me… HARD. Like he was concentrating on something extremely important.

I looked back down to my food not wanting him to find me staring at him. The whole time I was sitting there; mostly talking to Jacob, and a few other people that were sitting at the table, his stare never moved an inch from my face. If I looked a certain direction he would now be staring at whatever part of my face was now occupying the place my forehead had once been.

About 10 minutes before the bell was about to ring, Jacob and I decided that we should start to head to class because Jacob liked to walk me to class, and he had class at the other side of the campus.

I could feel his eyes finally leave me as I stood up. I wonder what his problem was. I mean, it's not like I'm very interesting.

Once I sat down in my seat in biology, I set my stuff down on the seat next to me, and got ready for the class. I was the only person without a lab partner and I was okay with that becuase then I didn't have to worry about anyone slowing me down while I worked, and even without a partner I am always done with the labs before anyone else is.

At the moment I was the only person in the class. Then I heard the door open for the classroom and I looked up to see who else would be at class this early, cause class didn't start for atleast another 10 minutes.

I looked up into the golden topaz eyes of none other than Edward. At first I was a bit shocked to see him in this class, and then I realized that we were both just staring at eachother like a bunch of idiots.

I cleared my throught and looked down at my desk. Then I realized that Edward doesn't know where he would sit down at. Then I realized that he would have to sit next to me becuase I sat next to the only open seat in the entire class.

I looked back up to Edward to see that he was looking around the room with a puzzled look. Probably wondering where he should put his stuff for the moment considereing there was still a good amount of time till anyone came into the classroom.

"Um... I think you will be sitting next to me, cause this seat is the only unoccupies seat in the class." He snapped his head in my direction and locked his gaze with myn. I saw a slow crooked smile spread across his face as he started to head towards me.

I removed my backpack from off of the seat and set it down on the floor on the other side of me.

I looked back up to him, to see him already seated in his seat and looking at me.

"Listen... I'm really sorry about what happened in the off..." "Why?" he asked me with a kind of sad regrettful look on his face cutting me off. "I... I'm sorry, what?" It kind od shocked me that he asked me why I was sorry about completely falling and him needing to pick me up off of the ground when he could have just left me there.

"Why are you sorry for what happened? It was an accident." He looked at me with complete confusion and sincerity in his eyes. "Yes, but... I mean... you really didn't have to help me. I just fell, right there infront of you... and, I do that all the time. I guess I just wasn't expecting someone to actually help me this time. People have gotten used to seeing me fall, so they just walk right past me. Oh! Gosh, sorry; I just keep rambling. Kind of a nervous habbit that I do when I get nervous around someone, you know. Not that I'm nervous right now, cause you don't make me nervous. Well, you do, but not like in the more then friendly way. I mean, I do like you as more of a friend, but, wait... what? I... I don't know what I'm saying. Cause I just met you. I can't like you as more then a friend. Not that I don't, It's just, urg! Im sorry, I just, agh! Ok, I'm done. I'll stop talking. I promise ! I'll..." Edward put his finger over my mouth with a smile on his face. He lightly chuckled before removing his finger from my lips.

"You done?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and laughed at my stupidity. "Yes I'm done." I said while bitting my lip and looking away.

"I wish you weren't sorry that you fell. It's not something you can usually control. And, I dont' know, I thought it was cute." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. I looked up into his eyes to find an emotion I couldn't place. I could tell that he was a bit nervous and shocked at his straight forewardness.

Just then the door swung open and the class started filling up with the students, and then the teacher finally came in last and started the class.

I could tell that this year, especially this class, would be a little akward after the conversation that Edward and I just had; but I felt something I had never felt before in my stomach. I didn't know exactly what it was, but I like it being there. And I had a feeling that it was there becuase of Edward.

**YaY! I'm sooo happy I got this chapter out so quickly. I really like the story so far, and I really hope you guys do to. So please review and sorry for the spelling mistakes. Some reviewers pointed it out, and I would like to thank those who did cause I realized there were many more than I thought.**

**Tell me what you think of my story please!**

**-jessica**


	5. AN Goin to Vegas

**Hey, I know I know, but I would like to start this AN off by saying that, No, I am not sorry I am posting this. I didn't want to have to post this, but I felt obligated to let you all know that I will not be posting another chapter until atleast monday.**

**Reason why: I am going to Vegas! Not as exciting as it sounds. Im going to visit family. And my aunt has a snaggle tooth like you would not believe. **

**It's disgusting.**

**And i have to spend 8 hours in the car to get there and then 8 hours in the car to get back. So I'm not particulary happy. And my inbox is going to be crazy with FF when I get back hopefully.**

**Not to mention the hw I, uh... accidentally left at home, and couldn't turn in before spring break, that I haven't yet, hmm, started.**

**And I leave tomarrow morning at 5 am and I havent packed yet. And right now it is exactly 11:11 pm. So sorry I won't get a chapter out, but I promise one to be there hopefully on monday!**

**Sorry to blab about myself!:) hehe**

**-jessica**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody I am so incredibly sorry for not updating when I promised I would. I thought I would update considering I was in the car for a total of 16 hours, but no, cause I am a looser who is way to obsessed with these fanfics and can't seem to stop reading them.**

**There is a poll on my bio now asking wether or not i should leave the cullens as vampires or just have them be human. Personally I would probably be better at having them be human, but i dont know what you guys would want to read about so your opinion really matters on this.**

**The future for this story lies in your hands!**

**anyway, on with the chapter. for now I am keeping them as vampires until people actually realize that there is a poll on the story**

**Stubborn**

**Chapter 5**

**Edwards P.O.V.**

She was so cute the way she babbled on nervously. I just couldn't help but be entranced by how adorable she looked while confused and flustered. It made me want to reach out and just gently stroke her cheek and feel the heat that would undoubtedly be radiating from her.

Wow. I cannot believe what I am thinking. Now that I think about it more, I realize that I really do like Bella a lot. But how much do I like her? To much. How could I possibly like someone... anyone, with only knowing them such a short timel and barely knowing them at that.

Sigh. I wonder what she is thinking about right now.

I glanced up to examine her face and am met with a pair of deep rich pools of warm chocolate brown swirled with curiosity and wonderment. **(Im not exactly sure if that's a word or not. :))**

"Edward, is something the matter?" She asked with a burning curiosity running deep in through her eyes. I couldn't help but wonder why she was so interested in if I was okay or not.

"No, I'm fine Bella." I said. From the change of emotion in her eyes I could tell that she didn't believe me.

"Are you sure? You don't sound 'fine'." She stated matter-of-factly.

I looked back up into her eyes. I was going to tell her what I was thinking at first, but then decided that that would probably be way to blunt and she would get kind of freaked out by what I would have to say after only knowing her for sych a short time.

I was just about to ask her what she was thinking, when the teacher walked into the classroom, and started to talk to us about the lab that we were going to be doing in class today.

I sighed knowing full well that I would have to work with Bella on the lab. I wasn't upset about that fact, not at all, but I was extremely nervous, becuase we would probably be forced into making small talk with eachother becuase the lab required you to wait a total of 15 minutes until the water got to the right tempurature to be able to start on the rest of the lab.

As the teacher finished giving us the directions for the lab, I offered to go up and get the supplies we would need to do the lab with. She nodded her head once and went back to doodling on her notebook as she had been doing before.

I took long, unnecessary, calming breaths to prepare myself for the next hour of class to come. I almost felt warmer on the inside being this nervous, and knowing that this period I would hopefully learn more about Bella.

I came back to the lab table and set out the equipment. Before I had even sat down yet, Bella was already filling up the Beaker we would be heating the water in for 15 minutes. I decided to start getting the fire ready so that we wouldn't have to waste more talking time on the lab.

After we had finished all of that Bella turned to look at me, and I looked back at her and smiled crookedly from the look she had on her face.

Her lips were puckered out in a cute kind of pout but you could still see the smile in her eyes. Her face had a whole playfulness vibe to it. This just made me more nervous as to what she was thinking about.

She started stroking her chin with her tumb and pointer finger. As I watched her look speculatively at me, my smile just grew wider and wider as the ends of her bright red lips started to twitch upward into a smile that she was trying to hide.

"Different, yes... very different... too different." I gave her a questioningly look as she drew out her thinking position to where it looked like she was stroking a beard that an egyption would have. **(you know what Im talking about right? You know how the egyptions have the beards that start out really wide and go down into a point? ya? lol. well thats what im talking about.)**

I chuckled lightly under my breath. "What's different Bella?"

She lifted her eyebrows at me asking me if I really wanted to know what was so different through her eyes. I shot her a look back challenging her.

Her mouth twitched up into a breathtaking smile. I could almost see the glean coming off of her teeth from the flourescent lights above us.

"You." She answered plainely turning into the seat to look up at the clock.

Her answer surprised me. I wasn't expecting her to say _me_. And what had she said about me... different. She said that I was different; _too_ different. I wonder what she meant by that.

We finished up the lab talking quietly about ourselves and things that we like and dislike. I found that Bella was extreemely interesting and that I had been listening intently to what she was saying whenever she was speaking and loosing myself all together in her words.

All to soon the bell rang, and we hadn't even noticed that our water had all but evaporated and there was a dark burn spot on the bottom of the glass.

I lightly snickered to myslef at how oblivios we had been. I waved goodbye to Bella as she left the classroom. I was floating in my own person heaven that I never new existed.

But ofcourse, my blissful peace was alway's unterrupted by that certain family member who just can't seem to leave me alone with my thoughts for one second anymore since we got here.

**Can anyone guess who it is. I'm sure you all can but I tried to make it semi hard, and not really obvious, but I know someone will guess it. lol**

**Do you all like it? I don't really know where my story is headed so suggestions would be appreciated!**

**-jessica**


	7. AN

**I know authors note, but i have some AMAZING news...**

**I met Taylor Lautner who is playing Jacob in the movie! I was soooo excited. I screamed my head off. He was with Alison Stoner and some other kid i forgot the name of. lol. I was just so ecstatic that the JACOB BLACK was at my school! lol. So I won't get over this. EVER!**

**By the way; I don't know when my next update will be because I have been slacking a little bit on my homework and studying for tests, so my mom got a little angry at me. But everything is fine. I promised her I would get back on track with all my school stuff. So I am hoping for an update either this weekend or sometime over the week.**

**And I get to see Taylor again tomarrow to have him sign my Twilight book. AHHHHHHHHH!**

**jessica**


	8. Chapter 6

**I know I know... You all hate me. And I am sorry to say that I am okay with that. lol. I was gunna just not finish this story but ive decided to try with this story again and see what happens.**

**Okay so from the reviews I got, a really long time ago, I have decided on a few things. I will put what was in the last chapter at the beginning so you all will know what happend last.**

**So, FINALLY, the next chapter is here.**

**yenjoy!**

_From Last Chapter:_

_All to soon the bell rang, and we hadn't even noticed that our water had all but evaporated and there was a dark burn spot on the bottom of the glass._

_I lightly snickered to myslef at how oblivios we had been. I waved goodbye to Bella as she left the classroom. I was floating in my own person heaven that I never new existed._

_But ofcourse, my blissful peace was alway's unterrupted by that certain family member who just can't seem to leave me alone with my thoughts for one second anymore since we got here._

* * *

**Stubborn **

**Chapter 6**

**Edward P.O.V.**

_Edward, Edward, Edward. I don't even know if you blinked while she was talking to you. You need to snap out of this if you want to pursue a relationship with her. Gasp! I have a great idea. Edward, It's time for a little intervention._

Oh no. Not an intervention. When I used to be depressed a lot of the time, Alice would set up these family interventions where they would ask me questions and I would have to answer them truthfully... or else. And with Alice, you don't want to know what the or else is. Ugh!

I shuddered at the thought of what it could be. Whenever Alice thought about the 'or else' she would block her thoughts from me. I decided to skip the last class of the day and just sit and wait in my car until school ended so I could see Bella one more time before having to go home for the, the... Gulp. I didn't even want to think about it. Especially the questions I will undoubtedly be recieving from Emmett.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Edward sighed. I looked over at him. He looked upset or aggravated. Not in a very noticeable way, but enough to where I could tell.

"Edward, is something the matter?" I asked him concern written in my voice.

"No, I'm fine Bella." He said. From the look in his eyes and tone of voice I could tell that he was lying to me.

"Are you sure? You don't sound 'fine'." I stated matter-of-factly.

He looked back up into my eyes and there was a look in his eyes that I know I had seen before, I just couldn't figure out what it was. Then he suddenly rethought what he was going to say, and opened his mouth to say something to me when the teacher started talking about the lab we were going to be doing today and handong out the worksheets.

Edward signaled that he would get the supplies that we needed and so i nodded acknowledging him and went back to my doodling that I had been doing before he came into the room. When he cam back I looked at the directions and figured out that we had to let the water warm up for fifteen minutes, which meant I would have plenty of time to get to know Edward a bit more.

Once everything was set up, I turned to look at Edward, thinking. There was something, something about him that just didn't seem right. He was too pale, and those bruises underneath his eyes didn't seem natural. For a human atleast. And he alway's seemed to be just a little stiff.

"Different, yes... very different... too different." I then pulled out my hand as to be stroking an egyptians beard.

He chuckled. "What's different Bella?" He asked puzzled. I tried not to keep myslef from smiling but slipped up a little.

"You." I answered him blatantly.

I turned in my seat just being able to see the shock on his face out of the corner of my eye to look at the clock.

We went to finish up the lab, and ended up talking the whole rest of the time. I noticed how he never seemed to blink while I was talking to him. It was like he was trying to submit everything I said to memory. When class ended I also noticed that we never completely finished the project and ended up evaporating most of the water and burning the bottom of the glass.

I decided to pick up my things and go before the teacher could notice so hopefully me and Edward wouldn't get in trouble.

I found Jake standing against the wall next to the door to my classroom. I said hi to him and he walked me to our last class of the day. FINALLY! This day has been so long, and I am glad to be able to go home finish my homework with Jake and maybe we could watch a movie before he has to go. I wouldn't really want this day to end as much as I just want the next class to end, but if I had my choice, I would choose to go back to biology and have it never end. Talking with Edward today really let me get to know him.

I found out that he likes Debussy, is extremely smart, and (embarrasingly enough) he had never had a girlfriend before. I don't remember how we got onto the topic of dating, but I know that when I wanted to know if he was single I accidentally just blurted it out after he asked me what I was thinking and made me look in his eyes. It was really embarrasing for him when he said that he never had a girlfriend, but it was embarrasing for me to ask him, and then for me to have to tell him that I had never had a boyfriend before.

I was excited to get to know Edward a lot more throughout the school year, and I knew that we were going to be great friends.

**So here it is. I hope you all liked it. PLease review. I already have the rest of this story thought out and I am hoping to finish it before school starts.**

**Jessica!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter!**

**oh and sorry about that last chapter 7, I cannot ever get this right, but i got it right this time. here you go. enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Once the last class of the day ended, Jake and I walked out to the parking lot and we went to our cars. He followed me out of the parking lot to my house.

When we got to my house we set our stuff in the kitchen ang got out our books. We studied for about an hour and a half and then decided to take a break from studying and watch a movie. I felt like watching a romance movie, and Jake said he was fine with it. So I set up a movie that I had just rented the other day and snuggled back up into Jake's side as the movie started playing.

Jake rapped his arm around my shoulders so i could snuggle further into him.

I hadn't read the back of the movie to see what it was about because I wanted it to be a surprise. The only thing I knew was that it was some sort of romance. If only I had known.

As the movie progressed farther and farther it started to get more and more, how should i put it... suggestive. I was starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable about the whole situation. I could tell that Jacob felt the same way 'cause he removed his arm from around my shoulders and sat up in a straighter position.

"Maybe I should turn this off..." I started to say.

"No!" Jake said, seemingly frantic. I gave him a question look until he said my name. "Bella?" he asked me. He seemed uncomfortable and unsure of something. I just continued to look at him waiting for him to colaborate.

He looked up at me. There was something in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was. Then all of a sudden it seemed like something snapped in his mind, and he lunged for me with his lips.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I saw Bella walking towards the parking lot with Jacob. I was in such a good mood from biology I couldn't even snear his name. I watched her walk to her car and then head out towards her house with Jacob following her in his car. From his thoughts I knew that he was going over to her house so they could study. I heard a banging on my window and turned to look at who it was. I saw Alice shaking her head with a smirk on her face as I unlocked the car and my family piled into the car.

"Man, you are more whipped than I am. Ow! Rose." I shook my head at Emmett's stupidity. I parked in the garage and went to book it to my room, unfortunately a little pixie named Alice stopped me from going into the house.

She had her hands on her hips with a determind look on her face.

"Yes Alice?" I asked her hoping she would just let me go up to my room for now.

"Living room. Now. It's interrogation time." She cracked a small smile and moved to the side so I could make my way to the living room. Instead of going to the living room , I ran as fast as I could to the stairs just to have to come to an abrupt stop so as to not run into Jasper.

"Jasper, If you will please..." I trailed off, motioning my hand to the side so he would know I wanted him to move out of my way.

_Sorry dude. Your not the only one around here who's whipped._ He thought to me. Damn! Alice has him making sure I won't escape from this torture. I know I can't take Jasper down in a fight. If there was only a way to distract him then maybe...

_Ha ha. That's rich Ed. You wanna challenge me to a fight. Bring it kid!_

Jasper had a smirk on his face. I sighed and turned towards the living room, then turned and ran as fast as i could at Jasper hoping to take him by surprise. We fell down onto the staris and rolled down them on to the floor. I was winning for a little bit, until Jasper thought about his next move and then did the opposite, pinning me down on the floor.

"Ugh! Fine, fine. I'll go through this stupid 'interrogation'." Jasper smiled triumphantly and got off of me and then went and sat next to Alice on the couch. I sighed defeatedly and went to sit down on the love seat.

"So Eddie, finally like a girl, and she's got a guy already. Tsk Tsk Tsk." Emmett said shaking his head slightly while trying to hold back his laughs.

"What? Bella doesn't have a boyfriend, she's never had a boyfriend, she told me today." i said increduously.

"Oh really? It seemed like her and Jacob were getting along pretty well." Emmett said with raised eyebrows.

"Well not only has Bella told me that she is single, but I've read Jacob's mind and he said that he and Bella weren't an item; even though he wants them to be." I said the last part slowly, it now registering in my mind. If Jacob likes Bella, and there spending all this time together and have known eachother for so long, Bella probably likes him back and neither one of them has made a move or something. Jealousy started raging through my veins as realized I had to fight for Bella, and recognition that just because she is the first girl I've ever like doesn't mean she will immediately like me back.

Jasper felt my jealousy, "Now Edward calm down, just because Jacob has known her longer than you have doesn't mean that she likes him or doesn't like you."

I sighed and started to calm down. He was right, I still migh have a chance with Bella.

All the sudden a vision flashed through my head from Alice. I can't believe that Jacob Black, and... and... no no no no no! I ran out of the house as fast as I could and headed straight for Bella's house.


End file.
